Genjutsu is no form of Love
by Duncanandme4ever
Summary: After Itachi using Genjutsu on Deidara for the last time Sasori reclaims what is his. A Sadistic grin grew on Sasori's face as he leaned down towards the blonde's ear and whispered. "I want you, brat" BoyxBoy, SasoDei, ItaDei later, rated M for abuse. R
1. Chapter 1

**Oh kayz this is my first Yaoi and Leamon :3 so critisum is welcome please! :) and if anybody want's a 2nd chapter then reveiw so yeah now for the disclaimer!**

**Sasori: Taylor-chan doesn't own Me, Itachi...**

**DAM4E: Aannndd!...**

**Sasori: oh yeah and the brat**

**Deidara: I have a name you know Danna!**

**Sasori: Yeah Yeah or Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (the only manga artist i deisided to remember) so yeah, yeah enjoy...**

**Deidara: Yep! i love you Danna! *Kisses***

* * *

He woven the blonde's hands into his as he kissed his forehead. The Deidara lowered his sparkling blue eyes for the redhead to place his hand under his chin and leaned the blonde inward. He could feel the puppet master's cold breath agents his face "Danna.." He whispered running his hands across the redheads warm body, starting from his shoulders down to his abdomen. "…why me, why not Itachi? It's his fault not mine un!"

"It's very simple Deidara" He said in a smooth silky voice sending chills down the blonde's spine. He unbuttoned Deidara's cloak as it slid off his body onto the floor reveling his fishnet shirt. His hands slid under tweaking a nipple making a soft moan escape the blonde's lips. The Akasuna man chuckled watching as Deidara grew weaker and felt him getting stronger. Sasori leaned Deidara down across his bed, climbing on top of the blond holding him in place. The blond struggled under the redhead's grip trying to escape but instead he gave in and surrendered his body. He knew he wasn't going anywhere so he closed his eyes awaiting his punishment from the puppet master. A Sadistic grin grew on Sasori's face as he leaned down towards the blonde's ear and whispered. "I want you, _brat_"

The redhead caressed the blonde's cheek slowly making a small blush appear on Deidara's face. "Danna, I.." the blond started but the redhead interrupted him with a sweet and gentle kiss. "I won't hurt you…much Dei" Sasori said making a promise. "But Danna" Deidara said pushing himself upwards, reaching the redhead's soft lips. He ran is fingers through his short messy hair as the redhead deepened the kiss by using force. He licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance, and he gladly excepted. Their tongues danced together making everything seam so heavenly and closing off reality around them. Sasori pulled away only to get up off the bed to close and lock the door to make sure nobody will interrupt them. He took back his position of being on top of Deidara making him look so innocent, so cute that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Now" he said in a husky whisper making the blonde shiver. He slid off Deidara's shirt and discarded it to the floor. "Let's begin"

The blond nodded as Sasori leaned in and started kissing his neck making the blond moan a little wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. Then he started sucking and nipping at his neck making Deidara moan louder and rougher. "Ngh Danna…. ahh! not too…much" Sasori smirked knowing that the blond was enjoying his "punishment" so far even though it just started, then he moved down trailing his body in kisses and licks on the blonde's chest. He noticed that Deidara's nipples were starting to get hard , so the redhead licked his index finger then slowly moved it in circular patterns across his chest. "Danna" the blonde whispered as the Akasuna man took one harden nipple into his mouth swirling his skillful tongue around making Deidara hold back a moan. He dislikes calling attention to his room when member's weren't welcome especially when he was in his weak state but things could only get worse as the redhead continued with the other nipple. This time his moan turned into a scream, jolting his chest upwards while waves of pleasure vibrated through his body "DANNA!" he shouted making it so you could hear him through out the whole base.

Sasori was surprised that he didn't put up a fight so much just because of that one action. Of course he didn't want Leader to know what he does to the blond sometimes but it turned him on when Deidara screams for his Danna. He looked at the blond who squinted his eyes while he was awaiting a slap from the redhead for his outburst. But opened his eyes a little to see the Akasuna man just staring back at him then shutting his eyes again.

" Oh, you where expecting me to hit you brat?" reading the blonde's mind. As shocked as he was he nodded knowing how abusive the puppet master can get at times. But the redhead just sighed and sat up crushing Deidara's stomach. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" "Oww, un!"

"Take them off"

"Take my _pants off" _

"_No shit!" Sasori shouted. Deidara just giggled "Ohhh!" he said sarcastically knowing that the redhead was getting really impatient and was pissing him off at the same time. "Well can't you do it Danna? you're the bastard on me!" That time he got a slap across the face turning his skin a bright pink and hitting his head ageist the hard wood stand next to the bed._

"_How dare you disrespect me Deidara!" The redhead shouted hitting him again. His eyes where burning with pure hate and seeing that made Deidara's face turn red. The blond let out a few tears looking away from the redhead, he tried to move but the Akasuna man punched him in the gut making him cry out in pain and cough up blood. "look at me Brat!, LOOK AT ME!" but the blond didn't listen. Now with his blood covered face and no patience for the blond, he got off the bed, pulling on his cloak, and left Deidara on his bed crying and wishing he was dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok So So sorry i'm late coming back to this! i've been on vacation, getting ready for school and not feeling like writing on some days but here it is the 2nd chapter! I've read all of the reveiws on the last chapter and some where pleased and wanted more and a couple didn't like it (or the way i wrote it) So i thought i would write it a bit diffrently (sort of) So thank you for the reveiws! i apresiate it and i still would like more of them and any advice if possible! also i added an Inner Itachi into the first half because of some funny pictures i saw up on deviant art so if you want more of him just say it!

So Sit back and enjoy!

Also read and Reveiws or Tobi will give you no cookies! mwahahaha i'm so evil!

* * *

Genjutsu Is No Form Of Love Chapter 2

The Raven walked through the dark hall way of the Akatsuki hide out feeling satisfied for completing his mission to the leaf village. It was the middle of the day and Leader-sama told him to stay put and relax around base until he is needed again, but the hideout is so boring without Kisame or anyone to hang around with so instead a quiet walk could sooth his aching head and thoughts. While passing Deidara's room he heard loud cries and pounding on the walls. It caused him to stop when he herd Sasoriyelling and screaming at the blond.

"Well can't you do it Danna? you're the bastard on me!" he herd the blond yell fallowing a loud smack afterwards. As curious as the Uchiha was he decided to walk up to the small crack of the door and peer inside.

Inside he saw the redhead on top of Deidara, holding him down with his cold puppet hands. Their clothes where forgotten on the floor beside the bed and the wood nightstand had a dent on the top from the blond smacking his head on the wood stand.

"How dare you disrespect me Deidara!" He herd the Akasuna man screamed witnessing him slap Deidara across the face with his bare wooden hand. Even though it was unlike him Itachi felt bad for the blond, being abused almost everyday by Sasori, going on missions and returning with horrible scars across his pale, sexy body, and many other horrible things. But then seeing the blond in his weak state with his golden messy hair down in frount of his red face, his fishnet shirt removed revealing his abused and beat up body.

Made the raven shiver and hard at the same time. Using his sharingan on himself he saw himself in his dark room. He couldn't tell if it was morning or the middle of the night, he didn't need to put in much detail around him in his little fantasy, just on Deidara. Then looking down he saw Dei under him with his confused but sexy uke face that he gives Sasori, running his hands all over his body making soft moans from the slightest touch. Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat as the blond started teasing him, removing his fishnet shirt wrapping it around the Uchiha's neck while licking his lips in a very seductive way then throwing it across the room. The blond started whispering his name in the Raven's ear driving him crazy with the sexual tension and finally removing the raven's pants to please his hardened member. Itachi moaned throwing his head back as the dirty blond grabbed his erected member through his pants. Forgetting what he was thinking he herd his inner self began yelling and screaming. It was rare for him to talk or for the raven to even pay attention to the voice but for once he listened,** Oh hell yes finally! Were finally going to be fucked by this sexy Blondie! Hurry up and screw us! Don't make us wait!**But before it started getting good or for the Uchiha to answer his inner, his dream was suddenly interrupted when he herd the Akasuna man began yelling at the blond again.

"look at me Brat!, LOOK AT ME!" He screamed then the dark Raven looked at Deidara's visible face.

He saw it was a bright red from his crying and covered in blood for when the redhead punched him in the gut making him cry out in horrible pain. He had to stop it! He couldn't watch the blonde's suffering anymore. He could die he thought. But when he was about to grip the knob to open the door and stop the madness, he herd walking coming from the other side of the door.

"Shit" He thought "Sasori's coming!" what could he do to make it look like he wasn't peeping or even there at all? With the little time he had, the Uchiha had to come up with a plan and fast! But then the door opened revealing the redhead with his red face burning with anger, sweat dripping off the side of his silky pale face, with his messy hair and cloak barely hanging on his body. The puppet master scanned the dark hallway thinking at someone was there, watching him, waiting to barge in on the right moment to stop the abuse but saw no one. He sighed in relief quietly closing the door behind him ignoring the blonde's loud cries and walked away. Lucky Itachi hid safely behind the door so he was not noticed or discovered by the abusive redhead. He panted from his heart beating fast staring at the blond, it drove him crazy seeing him like this, instead of the sharingan filling him with delight he could walk right in and pursue it for real!

But seeing what happened to the blond made it unfair that he wouldn't even put up a fight and it was wrong to try and make love to someone after being smacked around and injured. Then herd his Inner self talking, trying to change his mind.

**Come on Itchy! Think common sense here, he's there on the bed probubly passed out and beat-up, so why don't you go in there and make him **_**feel better**_**. **He snickered while emphasizing feel better.

"Yeah but you saw what happened.."

**Yeah yeah I saw what went down but go in there and make **_**us**_** and him happy, Just go easy on him!**

"I can't do that"

**Fine, ruin your chance! **

Itachi just sighed, there was no point in arguing, it was just pointless! So instead of making his dream a reality, making Deidara his and having Leader-sama kick Sasori no jackass out… but all of that had to wait, at lest until tomorrow or until the blond recovers. He opened the door slowly trying to keep the door from squeaking or making noise when it was half opened he took one last look. There he saw Deidara passed out on his sheet less bed, scattered all over to room floor along with his dark fishnet shirt and cloak laying under the blonde's blankets. His scared body up against the wood headboard being held by ripped but still strong rope tied behind his back by one of the bars and his head hanging resting his chin on his collarbone.

When Itachi decided he'd seen enough he closed the door making the knob click as it locked and continued his walk back to his room, there he would wait until the blond would awaken or continue his dream where he left off.

xXxX

Deidara's eyes fluttered opened with a sudden groan escaping his lips. He lifted his head wavering his head around to determine where he was. He sighed in relief when he looked over to a desk in the left corner with pouches of clay scattered all over the chocolate table. He then turned his head to the nightstand that left his headband tied around the lamp and his jet black clock flashing the time: 11: 45 am. It was lunch time and surprisingly Sasori didn't wake him up like he usually did or even nudge him a little allowing himself to slowly awaken to the puppet master's beauty. He yawned and began to remove himself off the bed, but the rope that still binded his scarred arms kept the sculptor in his place. He then realized as the memories recollected in his mind about what happened the night before.

_Sasori…_he growled as he emphasizing his name in irritation. That bastard left him bounded him up to his bed just so that he made sure he wasn't going to get away, so then he didn't ruin the redhead's 'playtime' or so he thought. The blond chuckled, remembering the slightest remarks he made to the redhead which set him off completely; lashing out on the poor artist while not getting any satisfaction for his aching puppet body at all.

Was it ever possible for a puppet to feel such bliss from human contact?

Or did he only use the sculptor only out of boredom?

Deidaralet the thoughts wonder around in his mind for couple minutes only to stretch his neck so then his mouth could reach for his leather auburn pouch on his nightstand that held some of his molding clay for battles. He took in some of the white substance inside his mouth and began molding the wet material into one of his unique clay spiders and spitting it out on his lap. The colorless spider then crawled across the blond's side, onto his arm to reach the rope that secured his wrists together.

"KATSU!" Deidara shouted then the creation exploded in a fiery but small explosion erasing the rough rope. The artist grinned at his freed hands, rubbing his hand agenist the burnt skin caused by the blast. Even thought it was slight, it was still very effective. 'Now' he thought spitting out the reminder of the clay into his palm, stuffing it back into his pouch. 'Time to wash up and get ready for the rest of my day' the blond smiled lifting himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He walked up to the oval mirror in frount of the baby blue sink with a disgusted look on his face. His golden locks where everywhere! Yanking out the rest of his ponytail he let the rest of his hair fall in pools in frount of and around his face, while his thick blond bangs barely covering his right eye reveled a lavender bruise glowing around his eye. Covering it with his hands he cursed under his breath while searching desperately for something to cover up his black eye. After minutes of opening and closing, he finally found it going through the wooden drawers plenty of times.

Itachi's cream colored blush!

Before he began applying the makeup he walked back to the door, checked the hallway just in case if anybody or the Uchiha walked by the door and would notice him. When he thought it was safe he locked the door tightly, slamming it a little too loud when he herd a member yell in complaint. Deidara shrugged it off and dipped the brush into the container, swirling it in circle motions. When the dark brush's tip was covered in a creamy color he removed it and started rubbing on the texture around his eye making the mark disappear in only a couple of seconds.

When he decided it was completely gone he shut the container with a snap and placed it and the brush back in the correct drawer, reorganizing the contents inside to make it look like nothing was touched. The artist smiled looking back at the stunning work he did around his eye afterward reaching for his black liquid eyeliner in the drawer next to Itachi's. Thank kami that his liner was waterproof or else his eyes would look like raccoon eyes because of his crying the night before. He unscrewed the top and retouched his eyes, wiping off the additional eye makeup making him look like his usual self again. He put the liner back in his drawer and brushed through his flaxen hair putting some back up in his high ponytail. Turning and winking a few times in the mirror to boost his self-confidence which made him chuckle. Even though the redhead was still in base it doesn't mean that he'll hurt the sculptor again, not twice in one week or hopefully ever again. Twisting and turning around on the wood floor there was a pink bar of moist soap on the floor unaware that someone took a shower his foot slid brushing over the top of the soap and slipping, falling on his ass. "Oww damn it" The blond cursed rubbing his butt while he regained his balance. He suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and turned his body around to find out it was Itachi. Deidara let out the most blood curling scream he could as he crashed into the sink counter hitting his side off the hard surface.

Deidara felt his heart pounding inside his chest with relief that it wasn't Sasori back for round two he put his hand over his chest panting like crazy.

"Oh…it's only you, un" The blond said in between his gasps for air. Since Sasori started using Deidara for his mindless fucking (is that a good way to put it?) he's been more scared of him too even if someone sneaks up behind him he would freak out. The Uchiha had a confused look on his face on why the artist was acting like he was so afraid of him although he clearly new the answer. Although it was wrong of his nature to sound caring for others he moved closer to the sculptor guiding his way back to the counter.

"Only me? What's wrong Dei, you've been acting like something really bothering you" The Uchiha asked caressing the blond's soft check with the back of his hand making a light blush appear across Deidara's face.

"W-well un, something has been bothering me" The artist stuttered while trying to regain his normal breathing pattern but being impossible since Itachi's eyes filled with such lust and desire.

"Well spit it out" The Uchiha said in a smooth voice sending chills down the sculptors spine while Itachi moved his hand under his chin leaning into Deidara's ear brushing the locks behind his ear. "Tell me everything and I'll make your pain disappear" He whispered seductively while Deidara started breathing heavier until his breathing was silenced by Itachi's soft lips.

The blond was shocked for Itachi, yes _the Itachi Uchiha _kissing him in such a way that made his worries disappeared just like he said. He closed his eyes moaning into the kiss as the artist wrapped his arms around the older Uchiha's neck. Moaning in response he let his hands travel down his body tracing his hands across the boy's hips making him moan until the slowly reached his pants. He broke the kiss between them and started unzipping his pants. Deidara opened his eyes to see that Itachi was removing his pants without letting him know first. The sculptor swatted the weasel's hands away from his zipper.

"What are you doing, un?" The blonde asked disgusted by Itachi's way of making him feel better. The dark Raven looked up at the now pissed Deidara.

"You know very well what I'm doing" He said returning to his pants. Getting madder the artist slapped the Uchiha's hands making his hand turn pink. "Oww what was that for?" Itachi asked rubbing his throbbing hand.

" You know very well what that was for" The artist mocked sliding off the counter leaving the Uchiha on the floor. Deidara then zipped up his pants in the door way and before he left he turned to the raven.

"What ever happened to talking, un? Do you think treating me like Danna does makes me feel any better?" The artist asked making Itachi feel guilty coming on to him. He looked back up to the blond that's eye's where leaking out uncontrollable tears, hearing some of them hit the floor in frount of him.

"Deidara I…"

"Save your breath" Deidara interrupted him walking out into the hall with the door half open.

" At lest I don't abuse you out of entertainment" Itachi said grimly. The blond ignored him again rubbing his tears away then slammed the door on the Uchiha.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**How was it?**

**Deidara: *sniff* *sniff* i don't like this story :( I get hurt alot**

**Itachi: Well i was trying to make it better...**

**Deidara: Well it didn't work! *pouts***

***Tobi sneaks up behind Dei***

**Tobi: Does sempai want a cookie?**

**Deidara: *screams* get away from me i don't want your love! *runs away***

**Tobi: Was it something Tobi said?**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Tobi: Tobi wants sempai to feel better so i made him cookies!**

**Me: aww how sweet!**

**Itachi: yeah not really...anywaysDisclaimer: Tay-chan does not own us, Tobi cookies or anything. If she did than Sasori would be dead already...**

**Me: True, i love you my wrinky weasel! *glomps***

**Deidara: ok... is he gone?**

**Sasori: Hey guys what did i miss?**

**Deidara: Ahhh! i don't want your cookies! *runs away***

**Sasori: What did i do?...**


End file.
